


Diana Meets the Family

by GingerAnn



Series: Meet the Batfamily [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Diana goes to meet Bruce only to discover he has a hoard of children.





	Diana Meets the Family

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head one day and wouldn't leave. I'm sure it's been done before, possibly better, but eh, thought I would share anyways.

Bruce watched as Tim limped through the kitchen to the coffee pot. The teenager was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts that he usually slept in. When he actually slept. 

"Sit, let me look at it," Bruce said before Tim could escape out of the kitchen.

"Look at what?" Tim asked.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the teenager. Tim sighed and sat down in the empty chair closest to Bruce.

Bruce lifted Tim's leg to examine the knee.

"I just twisted it a bit. Landed wrong," Tim said.

Damian scoffed from where he was sitting at the table eating his oatmeal.

Bruce nodded and got up. He searched one of the cabinets until he found one of the spare knee braces in Tim's size. Alfred kept random first aid supplies hidden in drawers and cabinets all over the manor. 

Bruce sat back down, once again pulling Tim’s leg onto his lap. He knew that the boy could easily slip the brace on himself, but he seemed more focused on his coffee than his knee at the moment. 

As Bruce was adjusting the brace on Tim's knee, Alfred walked into the room.

"Master Bruce, Ms. Prince is here," the older man said.

"Mhm," Bruce hummed not looking up from his task. Though, he knew Diana was standing with Alfred. He was a little nervous about Diana seeing his family that he had never even mentioned before. 

When Bruce was finished, Tim stood up and tested his weight on it.

"I think I'll live," Tim said.

"Well, my day is ruined," Damian said.

"Keep me updated on how it feels. And no more hiding injuries," Bruce said, ignoring Damian's comment.

"Okay," Tim said with a nod.

"Go finish getting ready for school, Master Timothy," Alfred said. "Master Damian, finish eating or you will be late."

Tim nodded and left, coffee in hand.

"Why do I even have to attend school? It is pointless," Damian said.

"We are not discussing this again," Bruce told his youngest son. He looked at Diana who was still standing just inside the room. He nodded towards an empty chair before he spoke. "You're early."

"Perhaps," she said sitting down. 

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Alfred asked.

"Some tea would be lovely, " she said. 

While she was distracted by Alfred, Bruce turned back to Damian, who was watching Diana with narrow eyes. Bruce tapped the table and Damian went back to his breakfast. 

Bruce made a mental note to do some one-on-one training with the boy later. Damian had been a little distant lately, more than usual. He didn’t like the idea of Bruce joining up with the others and forming the League. 

Stephanie bounced into the room. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a purple hoodie that looked to be about two sizes too big. Stephanie wasn’t one of Bruce’s kids. She and her mother lived in Gotham. But she spent a lot of nights at the Manor after late patrols, so Bruce wasn’t surprised to see her.

“Hey, B-man, can I get an advance on my allowance?” She asked as she went to the coffee machine.

“What? I don’t give you an allowance. Do I?” Bruce directed the last question at Alfred.

“You don’t give any of them an allowance. You just give them money willy-nilly,” the butler replied setting a cup of tea in front of Diana. “Travel mug, please, Miss Stephanie.”

“Thank you,” Diana said smiling at him.

“Oh, then can I have some money?” Stephanie asked, now armed with her black travel mug that had a purple glittery S on it. She made everyone in the family (including Alfred) one of the mugs. 

“Why?” Bruce asked.

“I’m a teenage girl. I need money,” she said.

“I’m an adult man. I need reasons,” Bruce replied.

“Fine, me and Cass were gonna hit the mall after school,” the girl said. 

“Go ask Dick. I don’t have any cash on me,” Bruce replied.

“Ask Dick if he has money or ask Dick where you keep the cash?” She asked.

“If he has money. Tell him I’ll pay him back,” Bruce replied.

“Got it, boss man!” Stephanie said giving him a salute before leaving the kitchen.

Bruce opened his mouth to say something to Diana but froze when Jason walked into the room. Bruce mentally counted the scars on Jason’s bare torso, checking for any new ones as Jason got himself a cup of coffee and left the room without a word.

“Jason spent the night?” Bruce asked Alfred.

“It would certainly seem like it, wouldn’t it?” Alfred said. “Master Damian, quit stalling.”

“Fine,” the young boy said standing up. He left the room slowly. 

Bruce heard Damian screech seconds before Dick walked into the room. Which meant that Dick had ruffled Damian’s hair, again. Dick’s dark hair was a mess and he was dressed in jeans and a tight blue T-shirt. Bruce was pretty sure he fell asleep in his clothes again. 

“Bruce, you know I keep track of how much money you owe me,” he said preparing himself a bowl of cold cereal as he talked. 

“Oh?” Bruce asked his oldest son.

“Yeah. I’m planning on collecting someday. Just holding out for something nice,” he said as he ate standing up at the island.

“Nicer than a roof over your head and food in your stomach?” Bruce asked raising an eyebrow.

“Oh! Good use of the Dad Line,” the younger man said with a smile. “Me and Jason are gonna head to his place to work on some case stuff.”

Ah, that explained why Jason spent the night. He and Dick must be teaming up on something. Bruce was happy to see his wayward son coming to the Manor more. And up until very recently, he avoided the Cave unless it was mandatory. This was the third time in as many months that Jason had slept over. 

“Hurry up, Dickie-bird or I will leave your ass here!” Bruce heard Jason yell. 

“Master Jason, you better not be thinking about taking one of my coffee mugs out of this house,” Alfred called.

Jason walked back in looking sheepish. He was now wearing a black T-shirt and a black leather jacket with his jeans and boots. He poured his coffee from the mug he had into a travel mug. This one was black with a glittery red J on it. Another one of Stephanie’s creations. 

“Much better,” Alfred said. 

“You got in trouble,” Dick sing-songed. 

“I will shove the coffee mug straight up your ass,” Jason said.

“You will do no such thing,” Alfred said. “And watch your language.”

“Sorry, Alfred,” Jason said looking at the floor.

Bruce glanced over at Diana to see her smiling. 

Cass walked in wearing her usual black leggings with a big black hoodie. She gave Dick a quick hug, then Jason. She then gave Alfred a hug who smiled and hugged her back. Finally, she gave Bruce a hug. He ruffled her hair and smiled at her. She turned and looked at Diana for a moment. Diana smiled at her. The girl smiled back before leaving the room. 

“She’s doing better,” Dick said. 

“I think that was my hoodie. How did she get my hoodie?” Jason asked.

No one answered him.

“Are you boys attending Miss Cassandra’s dance recital tomorrow?” Alfred asked.

“I’ll be there,” Dick said.

"Ugh, family time, no thanks," Jason said rolling his eyes.

Dick elbowed him in the side.

“Gees, Dick! I have bruised ribs! Keep your bony elbows away from them,” Jason said. "Fine, I'll be there. But just because I like Cass. No one else."

Dick smiled. 

“Okay, we’re heading out,” Dick said putting his bowl in the sink.

Bruce waved them off and they left.

“Well, I suppose I should take the others to school,” Alfred said. “Any other demands while I’m out?”

“Nothing today, Alfred,” Bruce said.

The older man nodded and left the room. After a few minutes, there was a loud shout. Bruce recognized the sound as Damian yelling at Tim. Then Tim yelled back. Steph shouted for Damian not to bite Tim. Then they heard the door shut and it was quiet again.

Diana didn’t say anything. Just grinned at Bruce over her teacup.

“What?” He asked.

“You have a family,” she said.

“I do,” he said.

“They seem...” she paused.

Bruce didn’t say anything, waiting for her to speak again. 

“Interesting,” she finally said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
